


The biggest baddest pizza battle ever

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: M/M, MML, bur seriously what is tagging, first date thing, tagging? What is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Zilo Drabble.First date,nothing could go wrong right? Well Murphy's law has different plans.





	

Through the worst luck a rowdy group of kids and parents who obviously didn't care about what their kids did had come in and taken the seat next to them.

The two boys had tried to drown out the sound of the shouting and the screaming and the throwing of food.

For one of their first dates it was going rather okay(which with Milo,was saying a lot) until someone's slice of pizza landed on Zachs plate.

There was no denying that it was from the table next to them. The kids hadn't even noticed that some of their food landed somewhere else. Zach who easily annoyed, had had it up to here with the Nonsense.

He stood up from his chair and walked to the table. "Excuse me but I'm trying to enjoy pizza with my friend over their and a slice of pizza landed on ours,so I was wondering if you could tone it down-". Zach was interrupted by a pizza slice to the face.

The two tables were silent,save for the little boy who threw the pizza. He was laughing loud enough for anyone in their section to hear. Until a slice of pizza slammed into his face. Then he started crying.

Zach looked to where the pizza had come flying from and was met with the sight of a guilty looking Milo.

He turned around to where the crazy table of kids were. The all held pizza slices and grins the declared 'Your going down'.

He returned the look and backed up to the table he and Milo were sharing,arming himself with two slices of pepperoni. Milo joined him,with two slices of Hawaiian.

'It's on'.

###########################

The two boys walked out covered in cheese,pepperoni,pineapple,tomato sauce and whatever else was on the pizza that was thrown between the two tables.

They were laughing and elbowing each other,with smiles. Zach picks a pepperoni off his shoulder. "Well that was certainly...messy". 

Milo laughs."that's one word for it. But it was also fun in a 'get banned from the pizzeria' sorta way. Remind me to add them to my 'banned' list.

Zach agrees. Their holding hands,swinging them without noticing. The reach Milos house and stand on the porch,making a point not to stand directly under the porch light.

"So why did you throw that pizza at them?". Zach had been wondering since they had left(been banned from) the pizzeria.

"Well that kid through that pizza at you. I kinda had to. Y'know 'defend your honor' and all that". Zach says.

Milo chuckles,and Zach decides in the moment that it's his favorite sound in the world.

He's pulled back from daydreaming when he hears Milo starts talking. "Well thanks for defending my honor or whatever".

"No prob,dude".

Milo laughs again. "My hero". He says rolling his eyes.

 

He can feel the night coming to a close,so he does the only logical thing. 

He leans in and kisses Milo. Milo kisses back. It only lasts for a moment before they each pull back.

"Bleh". Zach sticks his tongue out. "You taste like pineapple".

"Well it is my favorite". Milo says,smiling.

"Well I better go,can't break curfew or something like that. Night".

"Night". Zach waves as Milo shuts the door.

As Zach begins to walk home. He thinks back on tonight's events.

Tonight wasn't bad. Sure there was probably a better way to end tonight. But 'Murphy's law' be damned he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think!  
> Please leave a comment or kudos.  
> If you have a prompt comment about about,and I'll get back to you.
> 
> /did you Know i have a Tumblr and a watt pad.  
> Both. Can be found at the username Yellowbirdbluetoo


End file.
